


Breaking the Ice

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S05 Drabbles [13]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, S05E12, Short One Shot, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: A day at the skating rink wasn’t your first choice for fun, but maybe your lack of ice skating skills can play to your advantage…





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Drabble S05E12

_Who’s idea was it to go ice skating, anyway?_

This was not faring well for you. You feel like a regular Bambi out on the ice and you just know you’re going to fall and break something or worse - embarrass yourself in front of the cute Frenchman.

The cute  _from-another-Earth_  Frenchman who can skate like an ice god. He’d laugh for sure if you fell on your ass. Or face. Ugh, you don’t even want to think about that.

_Oh no, another turn._

“Ah, ahh, ahhhhh-!”

Just as your arms flail in little circles to keep you balanced, you feel someone else’s hands hold onto them instead.

“ _C’est bien_ ,” come the sweet tones you love to hear so much, “It’s okay.”

“O-oh, thank you, Sherloque.”

“Try to keep your feets a leetle bit farther apart, and push out as you go.  _Comme ça_.” The seasoned skater shows you how he does it, and then you try. His advice seems to help a bit. “Remember, it is like, erm…  _glisser_? To glide.” His hands move down from your arms (though you still keep them out like a ‘T’ to keep your balance), and slide down to your waist. You can see your breath in the chilled arena air as it leaves you shakily.

“Right…”

“Will you be okay to skate by yourself now?” he asks while gazing down at you. If you’re not mistaken, a smile plays at his lips. You could say yes, although this could be the perfect opportunity to have him holding you like this for the rest of the outing.

“I don’t think so!” you laugh. “I’m hopeless!”

This time, you fake a little stumble, which makes Sherloque take your waist a little tighter. With a glance across the rink, you spot Barry, Iris, Ralph, and Caitlin do various degrees of thumbs up motions and fist pumps at you. If you could, you’d signal back to  _cut it out_ , but refrain from doing so in case Sherloque catches on. But that doesn’t seem to be a problem - he’s too preoccupied with you right now.

“Well, then I will stay right ‘ere,  _ma chérie_.”


End file.
